During winter in colder climates many mechanical components become frozen during periods of extreme cold. Such components may be associated with the automobile, such as transmissions, brakes, door locks and carburettors. It is also desirable in many cases to pre-warm small internal combustion engines such as those employed on chain saws. Other such heating operations, for example the thawing of water faucets, should be done by relatively safe means not employing a flame.
Exhaust gases from automobiles and other internal combustion engine devices have been employed in the past for various heating operations. For example, permanent installations on automobiles have been used to heat carburettors or the interior of the automobile by means of a heat exchanger. One such device is disclosed, for example, in Canadian Patent No. 144,864 to Matthews. Canadian Patent No. 285,104 to Huntley discloses a heater employing exhaust gases to heat the differential housing of an automobile. Canadian Patent No. 337,940 to Miller discloses another device using exhaust gases to heat a transmission and differential housing. Canadian Patent No. 1,099,680 to Prucyk discloses a device employing exhaust gases to heat paint for a pavement striper.
The devices discussed above do not offer a portable apparatus suitable for temporary connection to various exhaust pipes and which can be easily manoeuvred and positioned to heat components of an automobile or exterior objects requiring heating.